Most youthful friends
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Two of Konoha's most illegeble (sorry if its spelled wrong) bachelors set out to woo an oblivious Lee. Who will emerge victorious yaoi you have been warned AU


**WARNING: this is a yaoi fic. If that's not your thing I suggest you press the back icon. Remember its just fanfiction, as in not to be taken seriously. I honestly don't want any homophobes crowding up my review board, just so were clear you have been warned. **

**A/N: this has been jumping up and down in the back of my head for a while now just begging to be written. And who am I to refuse my inner yaoi fan-girl. Its an AU, one sided GaaLee and one-sided NejiLee. There's a bit of KimiLee (Kimimaro x Lee) in it too but if you want a bit more background on that one I suggest you read **_**Permission?**_**.**

**Beware bad grammar, spelling and OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did you'd know. **

War can be defined as a state of armed conflict between different countries or different groups within a country. Two parties battling for a great cause. Blood is shed, lives are lost, homes are destroyed and fear grips the hearts of even the bravest of men. Even with all these hardships many would willingly die at the hands of war as long as they died fighting for a worthy cause. History speaks of wars being waged over land, wealth, power. Those battle's were certainly very impressive indeed, but legend tells us that all great wars began with a woman.

This story is about such a war, a colossal battle that waged on in the city of Konoha. Two men in all their wealth and power, fighting for the grand prize. Yes legend tells us that the greatest battles in history began with a woman...although this one began with a young man. A man with glossy bowl cut hair, big dark eyes, horrendously huge eyebrows and a smile so bright it could put the stars to shame.

Little did this young man know that a fierce battle was being fought, because of him! Had he known he probably would have put a stop to it. But this young man, a young man obsessed with the colour green and all things youthful was completely oblivious to the carnage.

And so dear children I will tell you the story of Rock Lee and his two most youthful friends, Sabaku Gaara and Hyuuga Neji.

Once upon a time...

"Neji-san, my most youthful friend. Thank you this is a wonderful gift!" Lee said eyes wide staring at the small open package in his hands, "Although I am honoured that you would give me such a thing. I am sorry but I cannot accept it." The raven haired male said closing the box and handing it back to Neji.

"Why not?" Neji asked his voice calm with only the slightest hint of dissapoinment.

"It must have cost a fortune. I cannot possibly accept such a lavish gift."

"It didn't cost much. You don't like it?"

"No no no! I like it very much." Lee waved his hands giving a nervous smile. He stopped when a pale hand grabbed his, while opening the small box with the other. He turned his hand before slipping a shiny new rolex onto the raven haired boys wrist. It was beautiful really. Platinum with an emerald and diamond encrusted face, the sides of the piece were engraved in a language that Lee didn't understand, it was clearly imported if not custom made.

"Then you must accept it."

"Its just...I couldn't possibly...I mean...such an

extravagant gift." Lee stared at the cold metal trinket on his wrist. When he looked up at the man in front of him he saw a look that warned him not to argue. He gave a sigh of defeat, as he smiled. "What is the occasion?"

Neji's lips twitched into a grin, his eyes not leaving Lee for a moment, "No occasion, I just wanted to give you something."

"That is very kind of you Neji-san, thank you. Although you did not need to get me anything." Lee said bowing while giving his long time friend a bright smile. "I should get you something in return, it is only fair."

"That's not necessary, Lee." Neji said sounding a little annoyed as he sat down next to the raven. Suddenly a smirk made its way across his face, "Although if its really bothering you that much, I'm sure I can think of something for you to do to make it up to me."

"Anything at all I am happy to help!-" A look of shock came to Lee's face as he stared down at the piece of metal. "Is the time on this correct?"

"Yes, I set it myself this morning."

"Then I am late!" Lee shot up from the leather couch only just noticing Neji's hand on his thigh, but seeing as how he was in a hurry he simply dismissed it. He rushed to grab his things, "I am sorry my friend but I must go. I promised Ten Ten that I would help her cook dinner. Thank you again!" He darted out of the luxury home leaving a bewildered and slightly scowling Neji behind.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The elevator was broken. Lee leaped up the stairs of the building at an almost blinding speed moving past doors, hallways and the occasional random person. He made sure to greet each one of course. Finally making it to his destination, he stopped in front of the door to catch his breath.

"YOU'RE LATE!" A loud voice called from the kitchen as soon as he opened the door. Lee cringed and took off his shoe's, guilt pricking at his insides. He walked to the kitchen and peered around the door, a smile spread across his face when he saw Ten Ten standing by the stove with a frustrated look on her face.

The kitchen was a mess, the pots were boiling over, there were various ingredients scattered across the table and other counter tops. And as Lee looked at the wall he saw a variety of kitchen knives wedged securely into it, she probably threw them there in a fit of anger.

When one of the overflowing pots started looking like it was about to explode, Lee rushed over and grabbed it ignoring the searing pain to quickly dump the aluminium container into the sink and douse it with water. When he turned around he was faced with a very angry looking girl, with a suspicious green smudge on the side of her face.

"Where have you been! You promised to help me with this hours ago."

"I am very sorry Ten Ten. I was out all day and completely lost track of time," shame painted itself on his face before it was replaced by a look of determination. "Do not worry my youthful room mate, I promise that I will not rest until your cooking skills have improved." He said giving her a bright smile and a thumbs up, "but we will have to clean the kitchen first... right... Ten Ten?" She wasn't listening her eyes were fixed on his outstretched hand. Staring at the rolex with wide eyes.

"Lee...where did you get that?" The raven haired man blushed lightly only just remembering the strange afternoon he spent with Neji.

"It was a gift."

"A gift?! A gift from who?" Her head snapped up to look Lee in the eyes.

"Neji-san, he gave it to me this afternoon." Lee winced when his arm was violently yanked as the brown eyed girl took a closer look at the thing trying to make sure it was real.

"Neji gave you this, really?" She looked at him with a slightly confused look on her face. "What's the occasion?"

"There is not one, at least not one I can think of." Lee said hand gripping his chin in thought, with his eyes looking towards the ceiling.

"Well he's got great taste." Ten Ten shrugged taking one more glance at the watch before turning back to the disaster behind her, letting out a long sigh as her shoulders slumped. "This is gonna take all night isn't it..."

Lee smiled, "Do not worry Ten Ten. We are in the springtime of our youth after all! We will have this done in no time at all!"

"Well we'd better get started," she said blowing a puff of air at the bangs hanging over her forehead. Turning off the stove while Lee walked to a nearby cabinet where they kept the mop. "Oh by the way; Gaara called he said something about... Dinner tomorrow."

Lee turned around with a bright smile flashing proudly on his face, "I was so busy with Neji-san this afternoon that I almost forgot about Gaara-san! Thank you for reminding me Ten Ten!"

"So what did you two get up to today?"

"Well..." Lee blushed lightly. "Not much really."

To say that the day was strange would have been an understatement, but then again since Neji had returned every day had been strange. The Hyuuga had been away for almost five years, his uncle had sent him overseas to launch a new branch of the Byakugan enterprise and Lee hadn't seen him since he graduated from college. A lot of people didn't know this but Neji was actually a few years older than he was, so when he graduated Lee was still a fresh man.

The raven haired man was happy to see his long lost friend, he really was. But Neji was...different. They were rivals since the day they met for the varsity track team and the pale eyed male's painful words stung him almost every single time, eventually they became close friends and spent most days together.

Still something was not right with the Hyuuga, Lee wasn't quite sure what it was but he certainly didn't like it.

That afternoon Neji had dragged Lee along with him to lunch at a restaurant with a name he couldn't even pronounce. Normally he wouldn't mind he liked going to new places and trying different things, but the lunch date wasn't a private one. Apparently the Hyuuga had a last minute meeting with a prospective client, he said that it wouldn't take long and they could leave as soon as he was done.

However the client had brought along his wife, making it clear that this meeting had been pre-arranged.

And my oh my was she young.

Beautiful blond hair going down to her back, a tiny figure made to look even smaller by that tiny black dress she was wearing (if you could even call that a dress) and the biggest pair of green eyes Lee has ever seen.

The man was handsome, looked like he was in his late forties, he seemed very kind and spoke with a thick italian accent. By the looks of the mans clothes and his overall appearance, 'Is that Armani?!' it wasn't hard to see why such a young girl would be bothering with a man who was probably twice her age.

The waiter came over and wine was served to everyone, except Lee who was nursing a glass of orange juice. As Lee picked up the menu that was laid in front of him he nearly fainted when he saw the prices. 'This should be illegal! Does this not qualify as extortion'.

The waiter stood by and waited to take their orders, Lee scanned the engraved pages quickly looking for something that wouldn't cost him three months worth of rent. But before he could finish his search Neji ordered for him and when he found the item on the pages, Lee paled. 'IT COST'S HOW MUCH!'

"Don't worry. My treat." Neji had leaned in to whisper in his ear and wrapped an arm around his waist. Before Lee could say anything, the Hyuuga was speaking with his client. Murmuring facts and figures here and there.

Meanwhile the mans wife started chatting to Lee going on about her last big shopping spree, of course Lee listened and responded politely. Although he couldn't help feel uncomfortable, as his thoughts wandered he couldn't help but feel like one of those trophy wives that were on those soap opera's that his uncle Gai loved watching so much.

Neji bringing him along to a lunch meeting, to keep his clients wife busy while the 'men' talked shop. Ordering for him and now paying for the meal. Neji had even picked him up at work for their little excursion.

Lee abruptly shook his head trying to clear those obviously wrong thoughts. No he was NOT a trophy wife, girlfriend...boyfriend- whatever. They are not dating, he and Neji are friends.

"So..." The girl cut in eyes dancing with mischief as she eyed Lee. "You're one too, hmm."

Lee was confused, "Huh, what are you talking about?"

"You know..." She gave a quick glance toward Neji eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

"Oh you mean Neji-san's friend." The poor thing was completely oblivious.

"Yeah... Sure. Friend." She gave him a wicked grin. "So how did you manage to land a Hyuuga as a 'friend'"

"Well we have actually been friends since college."

"Really, I didn't even know he swung that way till a few years ago. You learn something new everyday."

"Yes, I suppose so." The raven haired male smiled sheepishly until it hit him, "Wait what do you mean 'swung that way'-"

"Well I met my husband a few years ago, of course he was married back then," the girl had cut Lee off talking with a dreamy expression on her face. All Lee could do was listen as the girl talked about her husband and his ex-wife and his children all of whom didn't like her. Although it didn't seem like she liked them very much either. As the meeting went on their food came and the man shot Lee the odd question every now and then. All to which he would smile and give a polite response. The man would laugh heartily at him while muttering something in Italian.

After lunch they said their goodbyes with the man calling Lee a simply charming... Whatever that was. He decided he would ask Neji what that word meant later. His young wife had been very taken with Lee as well saying something about 'never meeting such a friendly male one before' and insisting that the Hyuuga bring him along the next time they had a dinner party.

They then went over to Neji's and spent the rest of the day chatting, before he was finally presented with a gift.

All-in-all Lee was confused. He just hoped that Neji would return to normal soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lee." A familiar low voice said as the raven haired man wrapped his arms around the shorter redhead standing in the door.

He pulled away with a smile on his face, "Gaara-san! It is very good to see you, how are you doing?" Lee stood aside and let the stoic man walk inside the the cosy little apartment.

"I'm fine." Teal eyes scanned their surroundings, before Gaara sat down on the forest green couch. "How are you?"

"I am very well thank you!" Lee said as he sat down next to the redhead, "Would you like something to drink. Tea, juice-"

"Water."

"Right away!" Lee said jumping off the couch going straight towards the kitchen, he called back over his shoulder "I am surprised to see you here so early my youth fully stoic friend, were we not supposed to meet later?"

"No, I just wanted to come and see you." Was Gaara's reply.

Lee came bounding into the room sitting next to the redhead while he handed him the glass. Gaara took a sip before placing it on the coffee table.

"How are Kankuro-san and Temari-san doing. Are they well?" Lee asked still smiling brightly.

"They are fine. Kankuro is turning out to be a talented engineer and Temari is still vice president of Suna inc."

"How wonderful! I cannot wait to see them."

"You can see them later, now go get dressed." The redhead said, well really commanded as he gave a glance at the picture on the coffee table. It was a picture of Lee and his uncle Gai, wearing one of those ridiculous green spandex suits they were so fond of.

"Why where are we going." Lee asked curiously, noting the slight look of distaste as Gaara stared at the picture.

"You'll find out once we get there now go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well...that was...odd. Lee walked into the now dark apartment. Closing the door behind him he dragged his feet all the way to his room, collapsing on the bed. He took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of fabric softner. He flipped over onto his back staring at the ceiling a confused look on his face.

"Hey, did you just come in?" Lee looked towards the door, to see a tired looking Ten Ten standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, I hope I did not wake you."

"Nah, I was just getting a glass of water when I saw your door open. Are you O.K?" Ten Ten walked in and sat on the bed next to Lee.

"Of course I am!" Lee said faking a smile, "what makes you ask that?"

"Cut the act Lee, you're a terrible liar. What's wrong?" She nudged his side, watching as the man sat up.

"Well..." Lee was confused. Gaara had taken him to a restaurant. A very nice restaurant and Lee was enjoying the quiet man's company, but something was wrong. Gaara was staring at Lee the whole time and not in a friendly in the company of friends stare or even Gaara's own blunt, scrutinising and almost intruding stare that made you feel like he was reading the sins that were written on your very soul.

No, this stare was heated and carried a hint of something else. Lee couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as that teal gaze kept raking over him, making him feel slightly violated.

After lunch, which Gaara had insisted on paying for, they stopped by Gaara's office building. Temari had called him, apparently a client had shown up and insisted on speaking with him personally.

When they arrived Lee started noticing the strange looks some of the employee's were giving him. Some would stop and stare, some of the female employee's giggled and others would suddenly start whispering as he walked passed. Grins, frowns, judge mental stares and amused gazes. 'Is there something on my face?' Lee stopped to look in a decorative mirror as they walked down a passage way, to examine his appearance. It didn't seem like anything was wrong or out of place.

"Lee." Gaara's cool voice called standing just out side a large door, the raven haired man rushed over quickly, mumbling an apology as the redhead opened the door revealing an open room with a large desk just outside another door. A woman wearing a lavender dress and black jacket, with blond hair in four short ponytails stood in front of the desk, talking to another young lady with short brown hair sitting behind the desk.

"Temari-san! How are you doing!" Lee called smiling.

Temari turned once she saw who it was she returned the warm smile. She looked over her shoulder at the secretary, "Masturi, please take some refreshments to our guest in Gaara's office." The brown haired assistant stood up, bowed and quickly left the room.

"I'm fine thanks Lee, although I'm a little surprised to see you here." The blond woman said accepting Lee's warm hug.

"I was with Gaara-san when you called and I asked if I could come along to see your new office's. I hope that is not a problem." Lee said looking a little worried.

"No not at all, I'd be happy to give you the grand tour if you want."

"I would like that very much!"

"O.K then. Gaara mr. Makimoto is waiting for you in your office."

Gaara nodded and moved past them gently brushing up against Lee as he did. He stopped and glanced at Lee for a moment, "We can leave as soon as I've dealt with this."

Lee smiled at the redhead giving him an encouraging thumbs up. "Alright, good luck my youthful friend!" Gaara nodded slightly and walked towards the large office door.

Turning towards Temari he found the blond woman grinning at him, "Youthful friend, huh?" Lee titled his head in confusion. What's wrong with what he said, Gaara was his friend. They had been through quite a lot together, it was perfectly normal to be close friends.

After college Lee had unfortunately gotten mixed in with the wrong crowd. His boyfriend at the time had almost gotten him in a mess of trouble, it was a sheer stroke of luck that Gaara had come along that night and basically saved him. He could still remember everything clearly.

~FLASHBACK~

"Kimi-kun, where are we going?" The raven haired male asked from the passenger seat, as he leaned his head on the shoulder of the man next to him. Lee wrapped an arm around the pale mans waist, while his other hand gripped and tangled in the mans white hair.

"Were going to go meet someone." Kimimaro said after letting out a soft moan, leaning into the moving hand.

Lee smiled at the man's reaction. "Who?"

Emerald eyes looked down into round pools of black swimming with curiosity. He gave the younger male a small smile, before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "My master, Lee-kun."

Lee's eyebrow scrunched up in confusion, his grip on the mans waist tightening just a little. "Master? What do you mean master?" That was a weird way to refer to someone. He'd always known that his boyfriend was a little odd, but he'd always just assumed that it was a result of his troubled past. 'A master? Did he mean his boss'. But why would they be meeting his boss in the middle of the night.

"Lord Orochimaru, my master. The man who gave my life meaning." Those words were said with such calm you'd think that, Kimimaro was simply talking about the weather.

Lee's eyes went wide, his mouth gaped and horror was etched into his face. He pulled away from the pale man beside him as if he had been burnt, pressing his body against the car door. "Oro-O Orochimaru!"

"Yes." Kimimaro smiled at Lee, seemingly un fazed by his boyfriends strange antics.

Lee panicked and immediately reached for the catch on the car door. Only to realise that any and all available escape routes were securely locked. "Kim-Kimimaro... Stop the car. Let me out at once!"

He pulled over at the side of the deserted road, with the engine still running. Kimimaro reached over towards the trembling male and pulled him closer, "No."

"Please, Kimimaro do not-"

Lee was cut off as he was pulled into a soft yet somehow rough kiss, a pale hand gripped his neck to keep him still slipping a tongue into Lee's mouth, ignoring the raven's muffled protest. Kimimaro pulled away slightly, leaving butterfly kisses over his face as he said. "Lord Orochimaru has shown me the truth of this world. I want you to see it as well."

Pulling away he immediately pulled out of their temporary parking spot and drove off.

Apparently, Lee's boyfriend of five months was part of a cult lead by Orochimaru. An international criminal wanted on counts of over a hundred murders and abductions. The news said that Orochimaru would often do fatal experiments on those he abducted, Lee shuddered when he thought about what might have happened to him had he not escaped.

But luckily he did, he managed to escape Kimimaro once they were parked outside of what looked like an old abandonden hospital. As soon as the doors unlocked he got out and ran, he made it to a highway. But exhaustion had set in and although he knew he would be caught if he didn't keep moving, he collapsed. The last thing he remembered seeing were two bright lights that stopped in front of him, just before a red blur appeared and disappeared as his eyes closed.

When Lee woke up found himself in a strange house, on a strange bed, wearing clothes that were not his own.

"Are you alright?" A low voice asked.

~END FLASHBACK~

Gaara had saved him. Although his memories on what happened after were still a bit fuzzy. Gaara never told him what happened after he passed out, just that he didn't have to worry about anything. Soon after Kaguya Kimimaro went missing. Lee and Gaara became close friends even with the redheads blunt and cold manner.

Lee was brought back to the present by Temari, she gently tugged at his arm guiding him into an empty room with a large mahogany table and multiple black leather chairs around it, "And this is one of our main board rooms, we usually only use this one when those asshole are here."

"You mean, the senior board members."

"Yeah... them." Lee nodded in understanding. He knew how the siblings felt about the seniors and what they referred to as their 'constant bitching'. Especially with Gaara being C.E.O, the older members seemed to find fault with everything despite the fact that Suna Inc. had become one of the most successful companies in the world. They were currently in a tie with Byakugan enterprise, with the Sharingan corporation taking first place.

Lee had no idea just how much of a tie.

"So what were you and Gaara up to when I called?" Temari asked as they strolled along the long corridors, there was still the odd person who would freeze and stare at him as they walked passed.

"We were just having lunch! Catching up on the passed weeks." Lee said cheerfully. Just then a young woman saw Lee and froze, staring for a moment before scurrying off.

"Temari-san... Can I ask you a question."

"Hmm..." Temari stopped and looked at the raven beside her, a look of discomfort on his face. "Sure Lee, what's up?"

"Why is everyone staring at me? Did I do something wrong, is there something on my face? Did I break some sort of company rule? I am apologise if I have! I did not kno-"

"Lee calm down!" The blond woman said cutting into Lee's rambling, she lifted a hand to rub at her temples. Grateful that she had managed to stop Lee's rambling before it was too late. "There's nothing wrong. And there's no need to apologise, because you haven't done anything wrong."

"But then why..." A man holding a pile of folders dropped them when saw the two standing there.

Temari gave a frustrated sigh as they watched the man rush to pick up the documents and run off. "That's nothing to worry about, just some office rumours running around."

"Rumours? What rumours?" Lee asked innocently

Temari just smiled, sometimes Lee was too sweet for his own good. "C'mon, Gaara's probably finished, with the client by now."

When they got back, Gaara didn't waste any time as he grabbed Lee's arm, "Matsuri, cancel all the meetings I have for today." He said just before making his way out of the building with a hand still firmly locked around Lee's arm.

After they left the office Gaara dragged Lee along to a jewellery store, something that had the raven haired man very confused. After all, 'why would Gaara bring me here?'

They entered the store and Lee stopped to gaze at the sparkling pieces of metal and stone. He briefly remembered the gift that Neji had given him the day before. Lee decided to leave it at home, not wanting to damage or lose it.

Gaara on the other hand didn't spare any of the trinkets so much as a glance as he headed straight towards the shop assistant who was standing beside a very scary and very large looking security guard. After a few mumbles were exchanged the shop assistant disappeared behind a steel door before she reappeared again after a few minutes. She came out holding a square velvet box.

After Gaara signed a few pages, she handed him the box and said a cheerful "Thank you sir, please come again." The redhead didn't reply and made for the door.

"Lee, let's go." Lee was ripped from his thoughts on how incredibly shiny it all was and quickly walked on after his friend.

They spent the rest of the day wandering around a park. Gaara wasn't really one for the outdoors, but Lee had insisted saying, "Some fresh air and exercise is not only good for the body but good for the soul!"

At times it seemed as if Lee was the only one talking, but he didn't mind after all Gaara wasn't exactly the talkative type and the redhead seemed content in listening as the raven went on. Before long the sun had set and it was beginning to get late. Lee sat next to Gaara on a park bench, staring lazily at the night sky.

"Here."

Lee looked to the side and found Gaara now sitting closer to him than he had been before, holding out the same velvet box he got from the jewellery store. "What is this?"

"Its a gift."

Lee took the small container, staring at it for a moment. "Gaara-san, that is very kind of yo-" he stopped after he opened the box and saw what was inside. Placed neatly in the centre of the black plush velvet interior was a ruby and emerald encrusted pendant. The coloured stones were in a simple lotus design of green and red.

Dark eyes went wide and Lee started opening and closing his mouth, somewhere during all of this he stopped breathing.

"Do you like it?"

Lee didn't move just kept staring at the shiny object in his lap.

"Lee." Gaara growled. His tone was the one he usually used when he was ,trying and succeeding, in intimidating one of the senior board members.

Seeming to be shocked back into reality, Lee gasped breathing deeply as best as he could in between coughs.

"Ga-Gaara-san... This is... Wh-why... I couldn't... Not me." He looked up at the redhead next to him.

"Lee, calm down and try again."

He did as he was told, taking one long deep breath before exhaling. "Why?" That was all Lee could manage at that point.

"I wanted to give you something. Is it wrong to give gifts to people you care about?" Gaara asked head tilting slightly.

"No! No! No! There is nothing wrong with it, it is just... It looks so expensive! I could not possibly accept it." Gaara watched as Lee gently brushed his finger tips over the pendants bumpy surface. It was simply beautiful.

"You don't' like it."

"No! I like it very muc-"

"Then why would you offend me by not accepting it."

"I..." Lee bit his bottom lip, trying to think of a valid reason as to why he couldn't accept the gift other than the fact that it must have cost a small fortune and accepting such a gift would make him extremely uncomfortable.

Lee gave a sigh of defeat, it seems he was doing that a lot lately, he looked up giving the shorter male a warm smile. "Thank you Gaara-san."

At that Gaara did the unimaginable and gave Lee a small smile. It wasn't much, but it was enough to be noticeable. The redhead stood up and took the pendant from the box, walking behind the other he leaned over from behind and slipped the cold metal piece around Lee's neck.

He seemed to linger there for a while though, to secure the thin chain. Lee fought the urge to snap his head back towards Gaara when he heard a deep and slow intake of breath and felt his nose gently brush against his neck.

Lee gulped. 'What is he doing. He's not...is he? No Gaara-san is simply a close friend.'

Gaara then stepped out form behind Lee and offered to take him home.

"Wow, its gorgeous!" Ten Ten said as she reached out for the metal thing hanging around Lee's neck. "How much do you think it cost?"

Lee had told Ten Ten everything, including Neji's strange behaviour.

"I do not know." And honestly Lee didn't want to know, he already felt guilty for accepting the over priced gift. Knowing how much it cost would just make him feel worse.

"I am so confused!" He buried his head in his hands elbows on his knees for support.

Ten Ten took a break from staring at the shiny object and put one arm around Lee's shoulders. She knew exactly what was going on, but never being one to get involved in other people's affairs, she decided to let Lee figure things out on his own. So instead of meddling, she decided to try and distract him.

"You wanna come with me to Naruto's party tomorrow night?"

"Thank you Ten Ten, but I have a lot on my mind. I am not really in the mood for any celebrations." Lee said with sadness in his voice.

She got up and stood right in front of him "Which is exactly why your coming with me."

Lee raised his head and stared at her, tilting his head in question.

"Well your confused right?"

"Right."

"You wanna try and understand why those two are acting so weird right?"

Lee nodded.

"Well first you need to clear your mind start over and- what's the word... Reboot your brain. The best way to do that is stay away from those two and have some fun."

Lee was sceptical, he didn't see how a party was going to clear his mind. Ten Ten started moving and dancing to a non-existent beat. "C'mon, it'll be a great opportunity to show me those moves, Naruto says you had in college."

Lee smiled as he stared up at his friend. Why not he's got nothing to lose.

"Alright, I will go with you."

"Great, you'd better get some sleep then cause you won't be getting any tomorrow." She backed out of the room still dancing to the silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How many people did Naruto invite?!" Lee said loudly to Ten Ten, his voice was barely audible above the music.

The tiny apartment was packed, Lee recognised a familiar face here and there. There was Choji by the snack table, munching on some chips, Ino and Sakura were by the entrance watching as people kept filling the already over crowded home. Kiba was flirting with a girl nearby, an emphasis is put on the _was _seeing as how the girl had thrown her drink in his face and angrily stalked away. Shino stood leaning against the wall chuckling at the scene. The rest of the crowd was made up of a few more familiar faces, most of them Lee recognised from college while others were total strangers.

The music was loud, a heavy base caused the walls to vibrate and objects on the tables and shelves to shift and move. While the dim lighting in the apartment created a club feel. Its surprising that the police were not yet called to the noisy scene, but then again most of the apartment buildings occupants were there enjoying themselves anyway.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Lee and Ten Ten turned around to find a slightly drunk looking blue eyed blond standing behind them. Wrapped in his arm was Hinata and by the look of the light blush on her face, she was more than just a little bit tipsy.

"Like we'd miss it." Ten Ten said grinning at Hinata, seeing the Hyuuga heiress in such a state was very rare. But the pale eyed girl seemed to be enjoying herself.

"It is quite the party!" Lee smiled brightly briefly looking around the room.

"You bet it is," Naruto said proudly.

"Hinata-san, I am surprised to see you here. Is Neji-san here as well?" Lee really didn't want to run into the other Hyuuga tonight, after all the point to going to the party was to get his mind off of his two confusing friends.

"Nej-...Neji-san ss-said that he would... be working late. Slo- so he couldn't come." The pale eyed girl giggled once she had finished her very slurred and hiccup filled sentence. Obviously amused at her own speech patterns.

Lee smiled happy to be around friends who were normal, intoxicated but normal none the less. Suddenly the songs changed and Lee felt himself being dragged to the middle of the crowd of dancers on the other side of the room. "This is my favourite song, c'mon Lee!" Ten Ten said leading Lee towards the makeshift dance floor.

He allowed himself to be pulled along. He hadn't danced for a while, starting up his own physical therapy clinic had taken up most of his time. He found himself grateful for the days when he could just relax and spend time with his friends.

The songs beat was steady and slow, but quickly sped up as it reached the chorus. Lee smiled at Ten Ten as she swayed and moved to the rhythm of the music. She looked great. A pair of dark jeans paired with a red tube top and black jacket. She let her hair down forming a brown curtain around her shoulders. Simple but still beautiful.

Lee cringed at his own appearance. He wasn't used to dressing like this, how he missed his green track suit. But Ten Ten refused to let him leave the apartment until she had finished dressing him first.

He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans paired with a green dress shirt with the two top buttons undone and a black and silver choker around his neck. He cried mournful tears when she viciously attacked his hair, somehow managing to pull apart the bowl cut and replace it with a spiky up do. Ten Ten simply told Lee to relax and be grateful after all, "A lot of hair gel went into that master piece."

"Having fun." Ten Ten asked still moving to the music. Lee had to admit despite his discomfort he was having fun. As he danced with his friend, he realised that he was totally relaxed, letting the music guide his movements as he let go.

After three more songs and a lot of laughing, Ten Ten went to go get them some drinks. Leaving Lee alone, well the dance floor was still crowded with other people so he didn't really mind. He shut his eyes swaying and dipping along with the beat, completely consumed in his own world-

"Hey, what's you're name?" A voice said from behind, Lee turned around to find a man standing behind him.

"Hello, my name is Lee." Lee said cheerfully after turning around to face the stranger, still swaying a little.

"Well Lee you're a great dancer, maybe you could teach me a few moves." The man said leaning closer so that Lee could hear him more clearly over the loud music.

Lee smiled, blushing lightly at the compliment, "Thank you, that is very kind of you to say."

"So how about it?" He said gently taking Lee's hand and edging a little further into the crowd.

"Alright!" Lee followed him deeper into the crowd before they stopped. His light blush turned deepened as the man put his hands on Lee's hips, standing so close that Lee had to place his hands on the taller mans shoulders.

"S-so..." Lee bit his lip trying to get rid of the stutter, the man smirked as he stared down at him, making the younger's blush go the darkest colour of red yet.

"So what is your name?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house was quiet. The only sounds you could hear were footsteps, someone was pacing up and down in a dimly lit room. The rest of the house was silent, everyone else was asleep. But Neji couldn't sleep, it had been three weeks and still nothing from Lee.

Well... not nothing, he did manage to speak to Lee quite a few times, but all those times were over the phone and those phone calls never lasted very long. He would always have some or other excuse, after speaking to Gai, Neji found out that the clinic had been very busy as of late and so Lee was a bit pre-occupied. But still, Neji couldn't help feeling like something was wrong.

A few weeks earlier he stopped by Lee's, but found no one there. The next day while sitting at breakfast with his cousin, he watched as Hinata sat with a cup of herbal tea in her one hand while nursing her sore head with the other. He was just grateful that uncle Hiashi was out of town, a hungover heiress was certainly not something the head of the Hyuuga family would be happy to see.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" He asked her briefly debating the option of going over to Naruto's and beating the living daylights out of him for getting his cousin drunk.

Hinata winced at the sound of Neji's voice, clutching her head. She looked up at him, giving a painful smile. "Yes, I'm fine. I just need some rest."

Neji nodded and she stood up dragging her feet across the floor, clutching the cup in her hands like a life-line. She stopped just in front of the doorway, "Neji-san, Lee was at the party last night. He says good luck with your work." Although it was probably too late for that.

Neji choked on his tea and finally gasped to try and get back his breath, "Le-ugh ugh- Lee was there last night?!"

"Yes." Hinata said softly hissing at the pain in her head, caused by her cousins reaction.

"Was he there with someone?" Neji turned away from the table making to stand up and walk towards his cousin.

"Yes, he was there with Ten Ten..." The pale eyed man breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down. Of course it was just Ten Ten, he was getting upset over-

"Someone else was with him too, although I can't remember his name." The heiress said half dazed, turning to walk to her room.

"What?!" Neji leapt from his seat grabbing the girls shoulders to spin her around, "Someone els was with him too! Who was it? What did he look like?"

Hinata's world was spinning and she started feeling dizzy, the throbbing pain in her head got worse as she tried to focus her eyes on the person standing in front of her. "I can't remember, it was dar...it was dark- dar-" Pale eyes went wide and she pushed Neji away, with a surprising amount of force. Dashing down the hallway to a nearby bathroom. The sounds of groans and puking echoed through out the house, thank God uncle Hiashi wasn't home.

Neji sat down in the chair, angry and frustrated. Of course Lee was there, since when did Lee ever not go to one of Naruto's parties. And now someone had managed to catch Lee's attention.

"Sabaku." The pale eyed man growled under his breath. It had to be him, who else could it be. Neji knew about the Kimimaro incident and although he was grateful that Lee was alright, he couldn't help feel just a little bit annoyed. Why couldn't he have been the one to save, him? Why did it have to be Sabaku!

He had a run in with Gaara a few weeks after he returned from his over seas trip. The man was intolerable, blunt and cold, not to mention rude and completely arrogant. What Lee sees in this man is beyond him. But really it didn't matter, because Lee is his.

If Gaara thinks he can just take what rightfully belongs to Hyuuga Neji, he's got another thing coming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara stepped out of the car, teal eyes ran over the building in front of him. It had been three weeks since the redhead had seen Lee and Gaara was getting restless. They had spoken on the phone a few times, but other than that Lee always seemed to be too busy.

Gaara was anxious as well, it seemed like Lee was avoiding him. But Lee would never do that, so there must be something wrong.

"Hyuuga." Gaara thought as coal rimmed eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare. What other reason could there be for Lee's sudden disappearance. He met the Hyuuga a few month's back. Lee had told him all about his long lost friend, but after actually meeting the pale eyed man in person. He really wasn't impressed.

He didn't understand what his youthful obsession would see in this obviously vain, arrogant and cold man. Of course with Rock Lee being who he was, its only to be expected that he see the good in people while trying to ignore the bad. Which was something that Gaara was grateful for, because if Lee wasn't who he was, he probably wouldn't give Gaara the time of day.

Right now the redhead was standing outside of Lee's physical therapy clinic. He decided that he would drag Lee away with him for the afternoon, he's done it before. Since Maito Gai had taken a liking to Gaara he would often offer to take over Lee's appointments so that he could spend the afternoon away, seeing as how he thought that Lee worked much to hard for his own good.

After giving the building one last determined glare, he walked towards the door-

"And what are you doing here?" Gaara took a deep breath to calm himself although his facial expression was already blank. He turned around to see the face he expected to see.

"Hyuuga." The redhead said tension clear in his voice, staring at the man in front of him.

"Answer the question, Sabaku." Neji said eyes settled in a cold glare.

"Not that its any of your business, but I'm here to see Lee."

"I thought I told you to stay away from him."

"And I thought I told you that I don't take orders from anyone, let alone you."

Pale eyes narrowed, "I'm warning you Sabaku, stay away from Lee!"

"Or what, you'll tell your uncle?" Gaara sneered, "He'll probably just send you off to another country for five years."

"You-"

"Of course I wouldn't mind, I took very good care of Lee while you were gone." Gaara nearly grinned when he heard Neji growl under his breath. " He did tell you didn't he? After the incident with Kimimaro Lee was living with me. Under my roof, in my bed. I'm sure he'd be happy to let me take care of him again."

The Hyuuga gave a snort, "Like you took care of your father? Tell me Sabaku have they found his body yet, or have the police not looked in your back yard?"

Gaara glared at Neji taking a few steps further until he was a foot away. "No, but very soon they might have a reason to do so."

"Is that a threat?!"

"Yes, it is."

Just then before anything else could be said, a car pulled up in front of the clinic a few feet away from the arguing men. Rolls Royce, black, sleek an instant eye catcher. Much to their amazement, out of the car stepped Rock Lee. Wearing a green t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

As Lee made his way to the clinic's entrance seemingly oblivious to the two men standing a few feet away, someone else quickly stepped out of the car. Clad in a tight fit black Versace suit, midnight silk shirt and crimson tie. The man grabbed Lee's arm and slammed the young man against the side of the car.

But before either of the men could strangle the man for treating the object of their obsession so harshly, he placed both hands on either side of Lee's head. Whispering something in the younger mans ear, Lee turned red and started sputtering nonesense. The man smirked and leaned in placing a long, deep passionate kiss on Lee. Their Lee!

Lee moaned loud enough for their current audience to hear, which was pretty loud, melting under the kiss.

The pale man's hands drifted from the car to Lee's sides, while one seemed to slip under his shirt the other slid down between them until it reached the hem of his jeans. Lee squeaked and managed to wriggle free from the mans grasp. When he looked up he saw Neji and Gaara and gave them a warm yet slightly embarrassed smile.

Tugging on his companions hand Lee walked straight towards them. Although they seemed to be suffering from shock.

"Gaara-san! Neji-san! It is good to see you both after so long!"

Neither of the men said anything, they just glared at the man next to him, who's hands seemed to be wandering over Lee's body. Their Lee's body!

"Would you please stop that!" Lee scolded swatting away the mans hands before bringing his attention back to his two friends who seemed to be staring at the man next to him. "Oh! How unyouthful of me. Gaara-san Neji-san, this is Uchiha Sasuke my-"

"I'm his boyfriend." The man said with a cool and slightly amused voice wrapping an arm possesively around the younger's waist.

Lee blushed, "Well...y-yes, what he said."

"Sabaku Gaara." Gaara's eyes were glaring daggers. If looks could kill. Sasuke would have died over fifteen times by now, brought back to life and then killed ten more times just for good measure.

"Hyuuga Neji." Deep in the recesses of Neji's mind where the voice of reason usually gently encourages him to abstain from violence and any wrong doings, the usually soothing voice was screaming at the top of its lungs, 'BREAK HIM! TEAR HIM APART! HOW DARE HE TOUCH LEE! MAKE HIM SUFFER!'

"Oh youthful heavens! I'm running late!" Lee said as he watched his twelve o'clock client walk through the doors of the clinic. He gave both Neji and Gaara a quick hug, before giving Sasuke a quick kiss and dashing inside. Leaving the three men outside unattended.

Sasuke eyed the two for a moment unfazed by the intensity of their collective glare. "So you two are Sabaku Gaara and Hyuuga Neji."

Nothing came from the two, other than a growl from Neji and snarl from Gaara.

Sasuke smirked, "Hn. Amateurs."

And at that the pale skinned raven haired man walked away hands in his pockets, he got back into his car and the driver drove away.

"He needs to die." Gaara said in a voice that can only be described as a death tone still staring at the spot where the Uchiha was standing.

"Agreed, Uchiha has to be disposed of. But after that," Neji turned his head to narrow his eyes at the redhead beside him. "I expect you to stay away from, what's mine."

"Last time I checked you didn't have anything, I wanted Hyuuga. Lee's mine remember."

War can be defined as a state of armed conflict between different countries or different groups within a country. In the rare circumstance that a third party joins the conflict between two parties; the two previously engaged parties can form an alliance with the sole purpose of eliminating the new threat. But of course once this threat has been eliminated, there is a mad scramble for the spoils and only those willing to fight dirty usually come out victorious. However when both parties are willing to use devious ways in order to achieve their goal, the conflict is restarted and the mad cycle repeats itself until a victor emerges.

Or in the case of Rock Lee and his two most youthful friends Sabaku Gaara and Hyuuga Neji, until one of them finally steals the oblivious boy's heart, before the owner of Hatake international does.

**Owari**

**A/N: please review**


End file.
